


Star Gazing

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "I don't think I could ever be afraid of you. Not really," she said her fingertips coasting lightly over his taught muscles, causing them to flutter under her touch.He chuffed out a laugh, "Well, I am plenty afraid of you.""Oh yeah?" she smirked, a hand ghosting over his chest as she leaned over him. One of her dress straps slipped from her shoulder. "Then maybe we should even the playing field... Let me see your other form..."





	Star Gazing

A stuttered sigh passed through Hades' lips when he felt small, soft fingers push his crisp shirt from his shoulders. His thumbs coasted back and forth over her thighs resting on either side of his lap. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for possibly the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Of-of course I do! I mean, unless you don't want me to... I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." Persephone answered, letting her hands drop down his chest. She was nervous, but not for the reasons she expected him to be thinking.

"I just don't want you to feel rushed. If you're not ready..."

"You won't be the first man I've seen naked, Hades."

"I know," he acknowledged bitterly, his fingers fisting in her skirt as his brows knitted together.

"Stop that," she soothed, smoothing out the angry furrows between his eyebrows with a single finger. "I wasn't even talking about that..."

With a deep sigh he tried to relax his body again. He couldn't help it. The thought of what had been done to her pissed him off. It was all he could do not to track down and torture the fucker that-

"Hey... You're doing it again. Come back... Please?" she cupped her hands around his face, resting her forehead against his. "Do we need to try this some other time? I can leave if you want me to."

"No... Don't go," he turned and placed a chaste kiss to the center of her palm. "I'm sorry. Keep going... if you want to."

Persephone smiled sweetly and lowered her hands to his shoulders. She kissed him squarely on the mouth and pushed until he fell backwards onto the bed.

He stared up at the high ceiling of his bedroom as small, clever fingers unfastened the closure of his slacks and worked them down over his hips. Hades lifted himself from the bed to make it easier for her. She had insisted she wanted to undress him herself, without his help, and who was he to deny her?

He could feel the heavy fabric of his trousers slowly peel away from his legs, followed by the trailing of her knuckles. When the material gathered around his ankles it was quickly whisked away, leaving him completely bared, save for his boxers.

"Can you scoot up? I want to be able to look at all of you," he heard her say from the foot of the bed.

He hauled himself further up the large bed and settled again with his head propped up on a pillow. "Better?"

"Perfect," she replied with a delighted grin.

Hades closed his eyes and felt the mattress dip as she crawled up alongside his body. He could feel her looking at him, inspecting him. It made him self-conscious. He tried not to show it, but the way his fingers twisted in the blankets gave him away. 

Persephone let her hands hover over his naked skin as she explored him with her eyes. She wanted so badly to touch him, but was afraid to. What if she was dreaming again? She bit her lip. What if he disappeared? What if he was real and changed his mind? What if-

"Everything okay?" his velvety voice interrupted her thoughts. She moved her gaze to his face and saw him peeking one eye at her through his lashes.

"Ye-yeah," she breathed. "You're just... so beautiful."

He blushed, both eyes now open wide. "I-I'm-I'm not..." He studdered, turning his head to the side.

"You are," she insisted. "I'm actually a little intimidated..."

"Kore..."

"It's just, you're so powerful and... you look it."

"...Are you afraid of me?" he asked lifting himself up with his elbows so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Don't be silly," she scoffed as she finally rested her hands over his scars, tracing them with her fingertips. "I don't think I could ever be afraid of you. Not really," she said, the pads of her fingers coasting lightly over his taught muscles, causing them to flutter under her touch.

He chuffed out a laugh, "Well, I am plenty afraid of you."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, a hand ghosting over his chest as she leaned over him. One of her dress straps slipped from her shoulder. "Then maybe we should even the playing field..."

Swallowing back a groan, Hades cocked an eyebrow in interest. "What do you have in mind?" his deep voice rumbled with want as he felt her mapping out his body. Her gentle exploration had him aching with the need to touch her.

"Let me see your other form."

He blinked. Well that certainly was not what he had been expecting... or hoping for, if he were being honest. "Why would you want to see that?"

"Because I'm curious," she told him truthfully, pulling her hands into her lap. "Please? I want to get to know all of you..." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, rolling it between her fingers as she waited for his reply. When he didn't answer she glanced up.

His lips were pressed into a thin line. He didn't enjoy that form. Not unless he was using it for intimidation. He could be quite frightening. Just like his father... But if she wanted so badly to see it... He sighed heavily and pushed himself up until he was sitting. If it scared her, well what was one more indignity in his life? "Fine... but you may not like what you see..." he warned with a defeated sigh.

Persephone nodded and waited with baited breath as his eyes slipped closed. The air began to shift and coil around them like a snake. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched with widening eyes. It was becoming hard to breathe with the way his dark energy buzzed in the spaces between them. Her whole body hummed with excitement, inside and out, as his transformation electrified her senses. She was captivated as inky darkness seeped into his skin. He was becoming as black as a moonless night, with just as many glittering stars. His messy hair, now shining with an ethereal glow, wafted above his head on a non-existent breeze, moving as though it were underwater. He was incredible. Glorious.

When Hades opened his dark eyes she was right in his face. He jumped back, surprised. "What-"

"Oh my gods... You're amazing..." She whispered in awe. "Can I...?" she trailed off, reaching her hands up to touch him.

He didn't try to stop her. He was too shocked by her reaction to do much of anything. He flinched when her skin made contact with his.

"Sorry!" she pulled back. "Does it hurt?"

"It uh... tingles... at first... Like when your foot falls asleep, but not as intense..." he watched her in wonderment as she practically vibrated with excitement. He was delighted by her reaction. "You can touch," he offered with a look of amazement.

Her hands instantly pressed against his starry skin, her fingers tracing out constellations that she recognized. "I'm dating a galaxy..." she breathed to herself in wonder.

He heard her and blushed again. His body quivered under her touch causing him to hiss through his teeth. He had never actually been with anyone like this, not really. Sure, sometimes this form would leak into his everyday blue if he became too emotional, but never like this. Even Minthe had been put off by this eternal darkness.

"I feel like I could fall into you forever..."

"Ah!" his body jerked forward, pulling him from his musings, when Persephone's wandering fingers traced along the hard length of his cock.

"I'm sorry!" She yanked her hands away, tucking her fists under her chin. "I didn't-"

"Please don't stop," he rasped, his voice tight with fervor, "I love it... when you touch me. Even... even if you don't want to go any further than this."

A warm smile split her face as she leaned down to meld her full, pillowy lips to his. "I love touching you," she purred against his mouth before deepening their kiss. 

Hades moaned as her tongue snaked its way between his lips. Gods, he wanted to grab her, pull her tight against him, and touch her all over. But he wouldn't. This was just for her, so she could do as she wanted and she wanted to explore him. So he would let her.

A gasp tore him away from her kiss as he felt her palm press solidly against his aching cock. "Fffffuck, Persephone," he ground out as he tried unsuccessfully to keep from bucking into her hand.

Her eyes lit up with hunger as she greedily soaked up his pleasure. As nervous as she was she also felt empowered just knowing she could do this to him. She liked this feeling. It was addicting. It made her wonder just how good she could make him feel. Drunk from the haze of lust buzzing in her mind, she was determined to make him come undone. True, she didn't have any actual experience in this kind of thing, but she had read books and she was a fast learner. She would bring the powerful King of the Underworld to his metaphorical knees. 

Pressing her lips just below his navel, she felt him suck in a ragged breath. A satisfied grin painted itself across her face before she flattened her tongue against the fathomless darkness there, lapping at him hungrily as she trailed sloppy, open mouthed kisses down towards his straining erection. Sucking and nibbling and scraping her teeth across his skin as she hooked her fingers over the elastic band of his boxers.

"Kah- Kore..." he panted, fisting his hands into the comforter beneath him. In some far away, cloudy part of his brain he felt like he should stop her. Old insecurities trying to claw their way up from the graveyard of his mind. _She's too young. You don't deserve this. She's too good for someone like you. You reek of death. What are you even do-ooohhhh fffuck!_ "Persephone!" he cried out, eyes rolling back, as her hot, silky mouth engulfed the weeping head of his thick cock. 

He was much bigger than any other man she had ever seen, granted she hadn't seen many, and he was also the largest man she had ever seen, so she supposed it made sense that he would be large everywhere. No lie, she was intimidated, but she was also determined. She was going to make this god see stars. 

Fitting her mouth over the tip of his heavy length, she sucked him between her pouty lips, surrounding him in wet heat. Her tongue swirled around his swollen head, tasting the saltiness of his precum as it coated her taste buds. She hummed at his flavour, her mouth watering as she drank of him while her small, delicate hands coasted up and down his throbbing shaft. 

He wouldn't last long. He knew it. For as old as he was he had only been intimate with one other person and Persephone was so different from what he was used to that he may as well be a virgin again. He clenched his teeth as he tried to calm himself against her unrelenting assault on his senses. Her mouth was too hot, her lips too soft, her touch too gentle. The delicate perfume of spring flowers wafted around him, intoxicating his already dizzied mind. It was all too much. Sweat dotted his forehead, clinging to his wild hair like morning dew as she continued to urge him towards completion. 

"K-Kore!" he choked out, his voice straining as he tried to warn her of his approaching orgasm, but he was too late. A loud, heavy moan erupted from his throat as he spilled over her tongue, his whole body curling toward her.

Persephone jerked away in shock, gagging slightly from the unexpected invasion as it hit the back of her throat. Hades watched her with frightened eyes as she slowly calmed her breathing and swallowed his seed.

"I- I- I'm so sorry! Are- are you alright?!" he asked, reaching toward her with a blue hand. 

She looked at him with wide eyes, her expression unreadable behind the hand that covered her mouth. Then, a look of sheer delight spread over her features and she flung herself on top of him, knocking him back onto the bed.

His arms encircled her giggling form as his already labored breath was knocked from his lungs.

"I did it! It felt good right?!" she squealed, burrowing her smiling face into the side of his neck. Her honest enthusiasm at bringing him pleasure was almost as mind-blowing as the act itself.

"You- you did that... just to make me feel good?" he coaxed her to lean up so he could look at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But, this was supposed to be for you, Sweetness."

"Oh, I enjoyed every second of it! I think making you feel like that may be my new favorite thing! Maybe next time you can touch me too?"

He blinked at her, silently reading her expression before crashing his lips against hers in a soul-searing kiss. "Just... Let me know... When you're ready," he managed between kisses.

Persephone drew back slowly, placing a finger to his seeking lips. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> It's me! I did another one because I wanted to! According to Rachel, Perse is into it and I wanted to write it, so I did! Also, in this fic, Minthe is the only other partner Hades has ever had (I like that part in the og myth, so I kept it here.) I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm sorry you wasted your time. Much love to you guys and if you liked it please Kudos and Comment!! 
> 
> ((If enough people like it I will do a second part, shhh))


End file.
